Eternal Wind (theme)
"Eternal Wind" is the main theme of Final Fantasy III. It was originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu. A popular theme within the series, "Eternal Wind" was called "quite possibly be the best world map music" in a video game by an online source.RPGFan Soundtracks Game appearances ''Final Fantasy III "Eternal Wind" was first released in the original version's soundtrack, of which it was the seventh track. It was subsequently re-recorded for the original soundtrack of the DS version, of which it is the ninth track. It was also included in the theme for the 3D remake's introduction video, "Memory of the Wind ~Legend of the Eternal Wind~", the first track of the original soundtrack. "Eternal Wind", being the main theme, plays on the world map of both the Floating Continent and Overworld. It does not play in the world map of the submerged Overworld. Its theme is also included in the ending theme. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In the bar in Ruffian a singer performs a vocal arrangement of "Eternal Wind". A full arrangement of the song appears on the ''Original Soundtrack PLUS. Lyrics ''Final Fantasy XIV A rearranged version of "Eternal Wind" plays in the ending cutscene of the Crystal Tower storyline. It was composed by Masayoshi Soken. Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto is featured, playing in the Destiny Odyssey III storyline stage boards. Known as "Eternal Wind -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III", it is the fourteenth track of the first disc of the Original Soundtrack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy This arrangement is reused as the Onion Knight's world map theme. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Eternal Wind" is the Field Music Sequence used for the ''Final Fantasy III Series Play. It is also one of the Field Music Sequences that may play in a Dark Note, with a more random assortment of marks than in the basic three difficulties. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Eternal Wind" is again used as a Field Music Sequence in the sequel to ''Theatrhythm. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind An arranged "Eternal Wind" is present on the second track of the ''Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album, "Following the Wind". It begins at 4:36 and ends at 7:05, with an instantaneous switch to the Final Fantasy III "Battle 1". It is the second track of the album. ''Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow "Yuukyuu no Kaze" ("Eternity's Wind") is a vocal arrangement of "Eternal Wind", featured in the music album Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow, performed by Risa Ohki. It is sung in Portuguese. It is the second track of the album. Lyrics ''Final Fantasy Remix This album features a trance remix of the 3D version of the theme by music duo Ante. It is the second track of the album. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A classical guitar arrangement of "Eternal Wind" was featured in this album performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. It is the seventh track of the album. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III A piano arranged version of the theme appears on this album by Hiroyuki Nakayama. It is the twelfth track of the album. Live orchestra performances Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy "Eternal Wind" was part of the "Final Fantasy Medley I-III 2004", a piece performed during a concert tour featuring music from the ''Final Fantasy series that toured Japan from March 12th to April 16th, 2004. It is the tenth track of the album of the concert's recording. Compilation album appearances ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Eternal Wind" is included on the second disc of this collector's edition set. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy Media ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An arrangement of "Eternal Wind" is included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. It has similarities to its remaster for the Final Fantasy III 3D release. References de:Eternal Wind Category:Final Fantasy III Field Themes Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Field Themes Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Field Themes